This is How a Heart Breaks
by Psychotic.Scam.Loves.Slash
Summary: Someone's chasing Greg. And wants him back. Slash.


**Title:** This is how a Heart Breaks.

**Author:** PsychoticScam

**Rating:** FRMT

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I rent.

**Cast:** , Greg Sanders

**Special Warnings:** Slash. Not your cup o' tea, then see that button that says 'BACK' on the top left corner of your screen? Click it.

**Timeline: **None Really.

**Summary:** Someone's chasing Greg, and wants him back.

**Beta:** Vacant.

**Author's Note:** Song Lyrics are in Italic. The 'his', 'hims', and 'he's' in Italic are the mystery partner.

**Archive:** Wing me down and tell me where.

**100 Song Challenge:** Random Pairings

**Prompt #100 -** WC - This is how a Heart Breaks

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Just keep your hands inside_

_And make the most out of life_

_Now don't you take it for granted_

Greg wasn't surprised at the angry pounding the rain let out as it made contact with the dry ground, and the plops echoed in his mind. He maneuvered around walking pedestrians, ducking to avoid a tree, or turning slightly to excuse a child, his hands never leaving the comfort of his denim coat pockets. He regretted that he hadn't brought his umbrella now since the cars were participating in the game of 'Get Greg Sanders Soaked to the Bone'. And he wasn't sure that he liked the rules, or the game itself. But when the real game began, it was sudden. Everything seemed to stop, or the velocity of their walking just seemed to decrease. The only sound he heard was the pounding of _his_ specific sneakers, the ones he knew all too well. He turned to confirm it, his features just below a frown.

_Life is like a mean machine_

_It made a mess outta me_

_It left me caught between_

_Like an angry dream I was stranded_

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake_

_And I don't know how much more I can take_

Then, even though it was just a glimpse, he saw _him_. And _he_ was coming right at him. Suddenly, motions blended in with the world as he began to run, time suddenly morphing to the present as his feet pounded against the ground, disrupting a puddle and raising it to drench his pants. His heart was pumping loudly in his ears, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, adrenaline racing and turning his blood cold. It was Cat and Mouse, he figured. Greg was the Mouse, and He was the Cat. And no matter what hole in the wall he'd shelter in, his pursuers claws would find him again. And he was beginning to like it.

_Hell, this is it now_

_Everybody get down_

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a Heart Breaks_

_You take a hit now, you feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a Heart Breaks_

Greg ducked into a narrow alley way, trying to avoid being seen, though he knew it wouldn't work with _Him_. _He_... just knew Greg all too well. So, he made a dash, arms close to his sides for a little extra gained speed and leverage. At the rate he now kept, he had trouble dodging through people and traffic, and the continuing of the rain fall was not giving any help in his predicament. He made a sharp left, making heavy sounds as his Converse Shoes made friendly with concrete of the sidewalk. His foot gave way beneath him at an abrupt turn and he found himself at a familiarity with the ground, feeling the rough of the groove along his palms stinging, his gut churning at the sudden impact, and the following skid. Ignoring the pain he felt, he stood, and picked up his Mouse character: running.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Down to the other side_

_Feels so good you could cry _

_Now won't you do what I told you_

_I remember when you used to be shy_

_Yeah, once we were so fine_

_You and I, Why you gotta make it hard on me?_

_And I'm sorry it's not a mistake_

_And I'm running but you're getting away_

Greg had a difficult time with ignoring the tears that were now draining from his eyes in such desperation it stung. He never used to be this open to the public. He remembers that he was a shy guy, until he met_ Him_. _He _showed him what 'shy' really meant, and then on, Greg was no longer Shy. Hell, he'd Streak to show how 'shy' he was. That brought a small smile to his lips as he ducked into an apartment building, limboing under a resident's arm as he opened the door. He flew up the stairs two at a time, his hair bouncing against his scalp, brushing in front of his eyes as he exercised the stairs. At the 5th floor, he paused to take a breather, than realizing he had lost _Him_, slowed to a walk and ascended the stairs to the next level, before a taught grip wrapped around his wrist, and he froze. A deer in a headlight.

_Hell, this is it now_

_Everybody get down_

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a Heart Breaks_

_You take a hit now, you feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a Heart Breaks_

With a great effort of force, Greg wrenched his arm from the grasp, meeting eyes with his 'Cat', and mouthed something he didn't even understand, before he stepped back slowly up the stairs, then turned and with a burst of supplementary energy, continued the flight of stairs. He could hear his Cat a few paces behind him, and Greg be damned if he gave in now. He couldn't just fight with Greg, than expect him to come flying with a happy-go-lucky attitude and goofy grin into his arms? Fucking asshole, he thought, though he knew he truly didn't mean it. As he reached the last flight, he accelerated for luck. Hell, maybe he'd get something out of this. A months' excuse away from the gym. With a vile push, the door swung open, and Greg was greeted by the flush of air, meandering around his clothing and pressing the fabric against his skin. He had to admit, it felt good. But his moment was ruined as he inhaled the sound of echoing footsteps. With a skitzafrentic heart, he looked around wildly, looking for a escape route. His eyes landed on a stairway, and as he approached it, he realized it lead down to the alley-way below. The creaking, then slamming of the door told him that his pursuer was still tagging him. So, he decided on the stairs.

_You're not the best thing that I knew_

_Never was, Never cared too much_

_For all this hanging around_

_It's just the same thing all the time_

_Never get what I want_

_Never get too close to the end of the line_

_You're just the same that I knew_

_Back before the Time_

_When I was only for you_

Greg's breathing was labored and ragged, uneven in the exercise he was gaining from this escapade. It was definitely beginning to grow old, this pathetic game. He looked over his shoulder, even though he knew He was still chasing him. He descended the metal stairs, skipping at occasion, landing on each platform with more or less of a slip of footing, before he'd get contained again. He was following him now, because there was a second echoing of the stairs in the air now. Cursing with a violent manner, Greg quickened, landing on the last platform with such force, it hurt. One last jump, and he could probably beat him out of the alley to be unseen. But he seemed to be persistent, for he descended much faster than Greg had thought he would. Within minutes, he had Greg pinned beneath him, in which he fought against.

"Get offa' me, Speedle!" Raw emotion and un-cried tears were shredded in that one anguished plea.

_Hell, this is it now_

_Everybody get down_

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a Heart Breaks_

_You take a hit now, you feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a Heart Breaks_

"Listen to me, first, Greggo. I didn't mean it, and you know that!" Speed cried back, straddling Greg's hips as he held down the small wrists so a fight wouldn't be brought up so easily.

"Bullshit," The younger man hissed back, attempting to head butt his lover--or perhaps soon to be EX-lover. But to no success, for Speed was much more agile with his reflexes, and saw it before Greg probably thought it.

"Look at you," Speed murmured under his breath, as if in awe, "If anything, I should be crying. You didn't do what I told you, and you used to be so shy." He paused to caress his cheek with a cajoled hand.

"We were so fine a couple once... But why do you make it so hard to do so? It's not a mistake, I was running but you were getting away!" He held back the urge to either fuck Greg right there on the spot or just kiss him. Greg frowned up at him, a sneer plain for all to see.

"You've never been the best thing I've known, Never was. Never cared too much, really, because I loved you. You're just the same goddamn thing you were back before the time, when I was only for you, for fuck sakes, Speed! You whored me out!" He wrenched free a hand to slap Speed across the face, leaving a pulsating welt that stung the older CSI's cheek. Time was suspended in air, and Greg's chest rose and fell rapidly from the exertion he had spent.

_This is how a Heart Breaks._

Greg was first to recover. He wriggled loose and stood, towering over the taller, yet crouching man, and didn't hide his tears anymore. They came on their own free will. But no sooner did he expect it, Greg found himself pinned once again. This time, to the wall. Speed's lips were on his, both battling for remaining dominance, and Greg failing with shame. Speed took control of their heated kiss, brushing past the barrier of his lips to run a rough tongue against smooth teeth, urging with need to be let by. With agile treatment, the New Yorker gave a sharp, dominant nip at Greg's lower lip, causing a gasp, and crushed his lips harder into the younger man's, enough to bruise and teeth to collide in a cool manner as their tongues lay one another.

_This is how a Heart Breaks._

Even though Greg didn't want anything to do with him anymore, he found himself kissing back with just as much need as Speed. The older man's hands found their way to his waist line, and buried a tunnel under his shirt, letting it ride up as his hands became familiar with smooth skin. His fingers brushed against the nipple ring he had gotten him, and was proud at the moan he managed to attain out of such a lazy effort. Greg, eager now, pushed against him, their hips meeting and their bulges gliding against one another, forcing them to break their kiss and moan aloud.

_This is how a Heart Breaks._

He remembers the night they had together, erotic moonlit beds and the sleek glow of sweat in contrast of the pale, dull light illuminated into the dark room. Sounds of moans, cries, gasps, and even the occasional whimper at any sensitive touch, lick, suckle, nip, or taunt. Strong, bold hands wandering further and further South, making their way all but quickly to Greg's glory in a tease that made him curse loud enough, he could awaken the world if he tried.

_This is how a Heart Breaks._

He remembers the night they first met, even though it was on a case. They had barely made contact, but with just a side glance, sparks had light in between and they found themselves indulged with one another than their jobs. The way they'd give shy looks when they thought they could risk it, making excuses to touch one another, even a handshake would suffice, or the way they would make up ridiculous conversation just to hear one another. He had fallen for the New York charm he hated but loved so, and found it just hard to actually feel guilty about even thinking about breaking up with Speed.

_This is how a Heart Breaks._

He remembers their first time together, Greg's body flushed against Speed's, whining helplessly and clawing desperately at exposed skin for a burning sensation that sent pulsating rushes down his spine to his back that tingled throughout his entire body as an aftermath. The way Speed had talked to him as he thrust into his body in a melodic rhythm that had Greg crying out in helpless pleasure. The kiss afterward, and how it lead to another round of shared body heat.

_This is how a Heart Breaks. _

Suddenly, Greg is flung back to the present period, eyes widening as he realizes what's happening before him as he pulls away, fury highlighting the grooves in his eyes as he lashes out once again on Speed.

"Goddamnit! You can't just can't use me like that! Fuck--Speed, I-- You know, I'm not even gonna try. Go back to Miami, Speed," Greg's voice was low, stunning Speed into silence. When he didn't respond, Greg came right up close. So close, that their breath mingled together to produce a burst of air that smelled strangely more so of Speed's brand of toothpaste, "Get lost." And turned, his tears free falling as he picked up a run, and left a regretting Speed in the dark alley of Las Vegas.

_This is how a Heart Breaks._

End


End file.
